


Front Row Seat

by pariahsdream



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariahsdream/pseuds/pariahsdream
Summary: Bucky, firefighter extraordinaire, and the naked neighbor he can’t help but be curious about.





	

It was only three days in his new place when Bucky notices that his neighbor walks around in the nude. Well, technically it wasn’t his neighbor, it was the guy that lived in the building across from his own. They’re both on the top floors of their respective buildings so maybe it’s not surprising.

Guy’s not bad looking at least in that in-need-of-a-haircut-and-shave way. Blond with good muscle tone that comes from labor if Bucky’s any judge of it. All in all, he enjoys the view while he has it before he has to head down to the station for his twelve hour. 

He truly doesn’t expect it to become a habit. 

****

  
Naked Guy has a dog. Bucky’s pretty sure that throwing around a ball for a dog while naked is asking for trouble.

He winces when the guy gets knocked in the crotch by the overly enthusiastic canine.

****

  
It’s not like he’s perving on the guy. Sure, he’d probably scope him out in a bar but he’s not being a voyeur.... well, he’s _trying_ not to be. Bucky works odd hours and apparently so does Naked Guy. Bucky’s just... checking up on the guy. He seems like he might need it, at least judging from the parade of people that seem to interrupt the guy when he least wants them to.

At first he thought Naked Guy was juggling girlfriends. Bucky had been dumb enough to try that once when he was younger but this guy is around his age and ought to know better. There’s three women that stop by his apartment on the regular- and to further cliche, they’re a blonde, a brunette and a redhead.

Bucky nearly knocks himself out trying to get out of line of sight when he spies the redhead. Even from across the street in an apartment, she looked scarily similar to his ex. And she had stared out the window for a long time facing directly at his apartment, which only increased his suspicion.

(Not that he’s afraid of Natalia, but the relationship had been beyond intense.)

Red stops by the most out of three. She’s also the one that seems to draw him out of the apartment more than anyone other than the Brunette. He also seems to come back bruised and worn out afterwards and Bucky doesn’t know if he ought to be concerned or impressed.

The blonde, after seeing her a few times, Bucky would guess might be the Ex. She’s got that faintly impatient way about her and Naked Guy gets this longing lean to his body every time she’s around. It makes his heart ache to head over after she leaves to give the poor guy a shoulder to lean on or at least someone to share a beer or six with. 

Luckily it seems that after the Blonde always comes the Brunette. She’s slim and young (probably too young but it’s hard to tell from this distance) and seems to have more energy than the other two combined. He also figures out after study that she’s more like a younger sister than a girlfriend- traipsing in his place and taking the dog whenever she wants or eating his food and bringing over friends.

The food though. Bucky has never been so frustrated in his life, not even when he was teaching Stevie to bake. Naked Guy (who is at least smart enough not to cook naked) is an utter _disaster_ in the kitchen. The guy seems to use it mainly for coffee but every time Bucky has watched him even try to cook, he burns it. Literally everything. Even when using the _microwave_.

No wonder he seems to live mainly off of takeout- which is so terrible for him and he will not be keeping that rocking bod for much longer if he keeps up with that. It’s especially frustrating when Bucky thinks about all the good food that’s simple to prepare even for someone as seemingly inept as Naked Guy. Hell some of it he probably could assemble while Naked. 

(....he feels kinda guilty imagining that).  


****

“I’m going to murder him.”

_“Look, I get it, Sam came back and just crashed immediately after.”_

“Tch, still can’t believe you kept him as a roommate when I came back.”

_“What was I supposed to do, kick him out?”_

“If you loved me, you woulda,” Bucky grumbles, juggling his phone and his keys. He’s exhausted to the bone and wants to sleep for a week. They’d done their job- the fire didn’t spread beyond the first building and there’d been no casualties but it had been a long day keeping everything together. And Rumlow had been no help.

“Hey babe,” he greets Naked Guy when he walks in- who is only half naked at the moment and appears to be doing some sort of workout. 

_“What? Who are you talking to?”_

“Don’t worry about it, s’just me being tired outta my mind,” he replies, dropping his kit to be dealt with later. Instead he wanders into the bedroom to get a better view out his window at Naked Guy’s workout- Bucky’s critical eye tells him he knows his stuff and has been trained at least a little. Steve is droning on in his ear worriedly about Bucky needing to get out and meet people or get a plant.

“Stevie, I’m fine. I’ve just been focused on other stuff. You know, studying when I’m not out on runs. I’m not lurking in my apartment like a gremlin,” he growls out, a bit more frustrated than he means to be. 

_“I just worry.”_

“No kidding.”

_“Bucky-”_

“Don’t you gotta get your ass out there to make money for poor widows and orphans? Make sure everything is groomed and neat.”

_“It’s a charity auction, don’t make it sound so cheap.”_

“Not at the prices for those dinners. Who else’s head is up on the chopping block?”

 _“It’s not a punishment you know,”_ Steve replies though his tone of voice says otherwise. _“Danvers, Rhodes, Wingfoot, Nelson, Howlett-”_

“Seriously? Who’d buy that?” He scoffs, peeling his shirt off his torso slowly thanks to his aches and pains. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Naked Guy stop working the punching bag long enough for it to smack him in the face. Wonder what distracted him?

_“People do. Anyway, you’re right, I should be heading out. You gonna come down tomorrow?”_

“Dunno, depends on how your date goes. Remember, don’t put out for less than 10 bills.”

_“Ass. Go to bed.”_

Bucky smirks and tosses his phone on the bed before resuming undressing. He doesn’t bother with any clothes himself but does turn off the lights so there aren’t two Naked Guys on the same street. As he gets settled in bed with some business management reading he needs to go over, he can see that his Naked Guy has moved on from working the punching bag to picking up... a bow?

Bucky wonders if he ought to just go ahead and dial 911 now considering everything else he’s witnessed in that apartment.

It takes about 15 seconds for Naked Guy to prove him utterly wrong though. He’s an _amazing_ shot. He never misses, not even once. To Bucky’s admiration, he doesn’t stay in one spot either- he moves around the room, using cover and taking diving rolls to come up. He even ricochets a few of the arrows into the target. Bucky’s pretty sure he’s in love. Or at the very least, extremely turned on by Naked Guy right now.

If he pictures Naked Guy while wanking off nobody knows it but him.  


*****

He doesn’t see Naked Guy for another week and a half because Rumlow’s a dick that puts him on the meatgrinder schedule- even Sam called him out on his bullshit when most of the time he just likes to bust Bucky’s balls for the hell of it. Rumlow knows that Bucky wants to get a degree and maybe do something else with his life- which goes against his need to totally control him in every possible circumstance.

Bucky is weary to the bone when he comes back to his apartment but what cuts to the quick is the fact that there’s no one there waiting for him. Sure he could head downstairs and annoy Steve or Sam for a while but that’s not the same. There’s not a lover or a pet or even a freaking plant to know how long he’s been gone. Some days he feels like a ghost.

Trudging over to the window, he pulls it open to sit on the stoop and really wallow in his mood in melodramatic Rogers fashion (Steve claims he learned it from him but Bucky knows that’s complete bullshit). He clambers on the fire escape however, his ears catch the strains of music being played at a near rattling volume and some _really off-key_ (but enthusiastic) singing. 

“ _-I need love, love....to ease my mind...I need to find, find someone to call mine..._ ” Of course it’s Naked Guy. He’s got all the windows open in his apartment and he’s... cleaning. At least that would explain the broom he’s using for a microphone. 

“Who the hell cleans naked?” Bucky mutters to himself, shaking his head. He leans against the brick wall behind him, settling in to watch however. The aches and sore muscles in his back begin to loosen against the sunbaked brick, tension leeching out slowly.

“ _But how many heartaches...Must I stand before I find a love...To let me live again,_ ” Naked Guy’s putting his all into his performance that was obvious- throwing the broom back and forth between his hands, twirling it (and occasionally using it to dust- sort of). Bucky half wants to get a sign to scribble a ‘10’ on. Instead he covers his laugh as Naked Guy goes sliding across his floor on his knees with his dog bounding right after him. “ _..Right now the only thing...That keeps me hangin' on...When I feel my strength, yeah...It's almost gone...I remember mama said..._ ”

Naked Guy has more heart than rhythm but Bucky finds himself idly wondering what he’d be like with a partner to temper some of that enthusiasm. It’s been a long time since he’d been dancing himself but he’d always loved it. The feel of two bodies working in synch, trusting in someone to catch you when you put out a hand, feeling like the whole world faded away until it was just the two of you.

“Sap,” he mumbles at himself, but he feels better watching Naked Guy. He doesn’t even realize it until later that night, he hadn’t cared about ogling him; Bucky just had enjoyed the man’s endearing goofiness (up to and including the part where he’d forgotten he’d mopped his kitchen and went ass over ears).

By the time the sun goes down, there’s some lights being strung up on the roof of Naked Guy’s apartment complex and some people are setting up a barbeque. It looks fun actually- and there’s a strong impulse to go over there. Bucky used to like parties and being in the thick of things. He’s not sure when or why it changed. He misses being that Bucky.

And he can’t help but wonder what it might be like to meet Naked Guy for real (hopefully he goes to parties with clothes on).  


***

  
The idea must still be rattling around in his head a few days later when he and Sam are on lunch break. Steve was supposed to meet them but he ‘mysteriously’ had something come up. Bucky thinks someone has gotten his attention- good or bad, he hopes Sam had bail money on him. It’s his turn.

“You ever think about having a rooftop party?” Bucky asks as they divide up the sandwiches among the crew, ignoring the usual complaints. He tosses one directly at Parker but he catches it without even a glance in his direction. He can appreciate that even if the kid makes him feel ancient.

“What?” Sam asks, fishing out a pickle to munch on. “Why bother when we can just crash Barton’s. He doesn’t care as long as we bring extra food.”

“Who?” Bucky frowns thoughtfully to himself. They don’t have any rooftop parties in their building so who the hell was Barton? “Please tell me that’s not the name of that lawyer you went to about being in charge of Riley’s will? You know, the little guy who looks like he should be working at a Starbucks.”

“That’s Foggy, not Clint,” Sam protests, looking like Bucky’s crazy. His expression clears after a moment. “Oh that’s right, you’ve never been. Clint lives across the street from us in that apartment building that used to belong to the Russian mob. He invited us a while back but Rumlow’s always got you working such shit hours, I don’t think you’ve ever been around when they happen.”

Bucky barely hears anything beyond ‘apartment across the street’. He feels ridiculously hopeful suddenly, taking a second to lick mustard from his thumb. “How often do they happen?”

“Whenever they feel like it? More during the warm months. Clint said they’re having one this Sunday.”

Bucky lets Sam change the subject to whether or not Steve’s not-boyfriend might be terrible for him considering he was some sort of playboy zillionaire used to getting what he wanted. Bucky didn’t have any worries on that score- no one could get Steve to do anything he didn’t want to do. Besides, now he had to make damn sure he was going to be free all Sunday just on the off chance he might get to meet Naked Guy for real.

***

  
He’s jolted out of sleep that night, heart hammering in his chest and gasping for air. It’s storming outside, heavy torrents that have left the apartment freezing- probably part of what prompted the nightmare. He hates the cold, hates anything that reminds him of the breathlessness and being unable to feel or move his limbs.

Knowing he’s not going to be able to get back to sleep, Bucky gets up and wanders into the living room. He means to turn on Netflix for something noisy and distracting when he spies the lights on the apartment across the street. It’s three in the morning and Naked Guy is arguing with another man, taller, older, with a shock of red hair.

It’s not his business but there’s a thread of something in their body language that has Bucky’s instincts pricking up. He moves to the fire escape and eases the window open- this time not getting a charming little ditty but snatches of an argument-

“-my money-”

“-left me to deal with your shit-”

“-been cleaning up after you-”

“-never asked for-”

“-you left!- you don’t get to come back whenever-”

Bucky knows he shouldn’t listen. The voices are loud but he could crawl back inside, turn on the tv and drown them out. But he can’t look away from the argument; they’re so similar in their rage, squaring off and he’s not the slightest bit surprised when it escalates into a shoving, scrambling mess. 

He’s grabbing his keys and looking for his shoes before he can think. It’s training sure, the need to de-escalate, but it’s also something more proprietary. He doesn’t want his neighbor to be hurt by anyone, including this big guy he’s got a history with. 

He gets outside and downstairs before he realizes that he can’t just go charging in- he doesn’t know his neighbor. He’s just a guy that Bucky’s hung some lonely idle thoughts on until he’s become something more. That’s something he’s got to come to terms with, one way or another.

***

  
The rest of the week is quiet. Naked Guy’s night time visitor leaves in another day and then Sunday creeps up on him out of the blue practically.

It’s ridiculous how nervous Bucky feels. He’s decided that he needs to meet Naked Guy once and for all- even if he doesn’t even know if Naked Guy is going to show up to the rooftop barbeque. Maybe he won’t after the fight he had with that other man. Bucky knows how selfish it is that he hopes otherwise but he does want to know that Naked Guy isn’t in trouble too. He seems like he could use someone to keep an eye on him.

He spends more time getting ready than he has in a shamefully long time. He shaves carefully, getting nice and clean and even digs out an old bottle of cologne. Steve will probably bust his balls over it but he can always just push him off the roof. To his dismay, Bucky realizes it’s been probably a week or better since he’s done laundry and ends up in a soft gray henley that’s probably a shade too tight (but he’s not exactly too upset about that). The last stop is the kitchen for his addition to the rooftop barbeque- a take on a caprese pasta salad filled with fresh basil, mozzarella balls and a balsamic vinegar pesto dressing. It’s easy to make and tasty but Bucky’s still kind of nervous and apparently it shows when Steve and Sam drop by.

“Whoa, how come you never make this kind of thing for us?” Sam asks, darting back when Bucky swats at his hand. Sam considers himself a master cook and Bucky has to admit, there’s no one that can do up a breakfast like he can. It’s legendary at the station.

“Because you’re terrible people.” He retorts, glancing over Sam’s shoulder. “Where’s Steve?”

“Uh, think he got stuck with Moneybags back at the apartment,” Sam replies, rolling his eyes. “I do not understand that at all.”

“Steve always likes a challenge,” he replies, distracted. He remembers vividly how skinny-as-nothing Steve managed to be the only one to get the hot to death exchange student from England to give him the time of day. He was torn between being proud and a little jealous considering their reps. Nowadays, Bucky couldn’t be bothered.

That thought pulls him up short. Was this weird fixation on Naked Guy some wake up call? He’s got jitters like he’s taking out a girl to prom but he doesn’t even know his name. What if he does meet him? What if he’s an asshole? What if he’s a weirdo? (Actually given what he’s seen, the guy’s a little weird.) 

Maybe the point’s not the question. Maybe the point is Bucky wants to find out, good or bad. 

As soon as that’s settled as much as it can be, Bucky spies Steve leading out Tony freaking Stark out of his apartment both looking ruffled. And weirdly enough, Bucky can’t tell if it’s because they’ve been making out or fighting.

“You’re bringing that to a barbeque in Brooklyn?” he asks.

“Used to go to them all the time when I was a kid,” Stark butts in, though that’s hard to believe when he’s standing in front of them wearing some 15 grand suit. “My dad owned a coupla buildings down here, trying to develop stuff. Used to break the power grid on the regular. Sorta comes with the territory when you’re inventing a whole new element.”

“So you’re the one we get to thank for missing out on the Indians vs Marlins in ‘97?” Bucky arches a brow, not impressed in the slightest.

“Well this is gonna be hilarious,” Sam smirks. 

Sam’s amusement is tempered (much to Bucky’s own) by the fact Steve’s date brought a friend- some dignitary because of course Stark thought it would be hilarious. Sam’s right up in Prince Whatshisface’s space and is doing that thing he does where he’s either flirting with you or wants to start something. Sam is the worst at flirting; the Prince is looking like he’s going to have him assassinated. 

Smirking at the thought, Bucky accepts the beer from the guy manning the grills (‘Just Call Me Grills’) and the warm, lazy welcome of the rooftop party. He’s scanning for Naked Guy but only manages to spot Brunette clustered in a loose group of kids her own age. They wave over Stark and Steve and begin to chatter at them excitedly. 

Bucky’s lurking in a corner, knowing he shouldn’t. Even after he got rid of the long hair and the scruff after joining the fire department, people have still told him that he can look sort of murderous. He used to be good at parties and being in the thick of things and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Before he can talk himself into leaving via fire escape, a man is climbing up it with his dog under one arm and is juggling about 8 six-packs of beer. He’s balanced so precariously on the rusty metal that Bucky instinctively grabs him and hauls him over the edge. 

“Whoa.” Bucky’s greeted by wide blue eyes and a bandaged cheek set in a now-familiar face. 

"I didn't recognize you with your clothes on," he blurts out to his horror.

Luckily Naked Guy is too worried himself to realize how weird a comment it is. "Oh shit. Please don't tell me I slept with you and then forgot about it."

"Does that happen often?" Bucky asks, unable to help the curl of amusement on his lips. Naked Guy is staring at him like he can’t believe he’s seeing him, too. And then gives him a once over that gives Bucky’s ego a nice little boost. 

"No! Okay, like twice but one time I was drugged so it doesn't count!" Naked Guy protests and Bucky raises his brows so high he can feel his hairline moving. This prompts a long, rambling and weirdly charming explanation of how and why Naked Guy got himself drugged. It lasts through two plates of hot dogs and three beers. 

Bucky shakes his head as he watches him trying to get the marshmallow they’re roasting over the grill off the skewer. Before the perfectly crispy gooeyness drops, he leans in close and helps, plucking it off himself. The light of the coals reflect off of Naked Guy’s face, turning him beautiful. “You are a disaster.”

He blinks at Bucky and swallows hard, like he’s just as unsure as Bucky feels. It makes the hope he’s pinned on Naked Guy seem less unrealistic. “I uh.... You live across the way, don’t you?” he blurts, interrupting the silence. “I’ve seen you. Not a lot! But... it’s cool to meet you now. I’m Clint. Clint Barton.”

“Bucky. Nice to meet you, Naked Guy.”

“....Aw, Barton _no_.”


End file.
